All start from the love letters
by YueDreamer
Summary: Amy found another love letter in her locker, the 5th time this week! whos sent it to her... she thought it was Serena, but is it?
1. Love Letters

"Oh no! Not this AGAIN!" I thought.  
  
PHi, My name is Amy Mizuno. I'm 16 and I go to Neutral Park high school. All my friends think I'm so intelligent and beautiful, but there is one thing that I'm not good at: Love letters. Sure, I want to have a boyfriend, but I think it waste to much time and I can use all those time to study. In my word, Study is the most important thing. And there is also something unusual about me, I'm a Sailor Senshi: Sailor Mercury, no one knows about my secret except my friends and him.  
  
Anyway, back to where we were, I opened my locker this morning and I found a pink letter with a heart sticker in the middle, I was shocked! The 5th time this week! But quickly I calmed down and threw the pink letter in the bin as usual. 'How pathetic!' I thought and laughed gently, 'Another stupid joke from Serena!'  
  
Ok, I know you'll ask why would Serena do that. Well, after the fight with Galaxia, all my friends start to date with their boyfriends, of course, except me! Serena with Darien, Raye with Chad, Mina with Andrew and Lita with her old boyfriend (the one she always talking about, I know! We all thought it was a guy Lita made up, but no! He actually came back from America just for Lita, how romantic!), even Luna is dating with Artemis. And yea! Then everyone noticed that I don't have a boyfriend yet, so they started 'help' me get a boyfriend, which is really annoying.  
  
So, when the bell rang, I went to my first class as usually, like it never happened, and I actually for forget about it until the recess bell rang…  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you like it? Please R&R and no bad reviews please!!!!  
  
Water Princess 


	2. How Could I Didn't Realise That

Author: Hey guys! Please tell me who should be together, Amy/Yaten or Amy and George? Because I'll having to make it abit different if u choose Amy and Geroge!  
  
1.I do not own Sailor moon or any of those characters!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
So, when the bell rang, I went to my first class as usually, like it never happened, and I actually for forget about it until the recess bell rang…  
  
*~*~**~  
  
Chapter2:  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Amy!" I heard a girl's voice coming behind me, so I turned around.  
  
"Hi, Serena!" I said, " I'm surprised you didn't late for school today!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena said angrily, "I did late for school, and I got an after school detention! OH NO! I have a date with Darien today! Damn damn damn!"  
  
'She did late for school?' I thought confusingly,' then who wrote that love letter? It's not possible to put a letter in my locker if that person's late for school that day.'  
  
So, when the bell rang, I left Serena and start to walking towards the hall for PE, but suddenly, I bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see someone was in front of me!" I apologised but still looking down.  
  
"Don't worry, Amy! It's fine!"  
  
"Yaten?" I cried without thinking, I looked up, it was him standing in front of me, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," I could see Yaten started to shaking and nervous as he start talking, "When we went back to our planet, our princess realised that Sieya and I were not concentrate on protect our planet, so she decide to let us two come back to earth and do the things that we needed to do, then go back when we finished."  
  
"I understand, Sieya is still in love with Serena, I can't believe Serena didn't know anything at all!"  
  
"What about you?" I heard Yaten whispered.  
  
"Me what?"  
  
"Uh, nothing!" Yaten smiled.  
  
'How cute is his smile!' I blushed.  
  
"Anyway, so what was the reason that you couldn't concentrate?" I was curious.  
  
"It was because of," Yaten starts shaking so much that even I start to shake, "you, Amy."  
  
"WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?"  
  
"I love you, Amy! I know I'm in love with you when I first saw your big blue ocean eyes, but I was just too scared to tell you, until we started to know each other, you are smart, beautiful, shy and cute, like an angel. From that time, you entered my heart and there is no space for any other girls, I fell and you are the only one who can safe me, but at the end, I was still too scared to tell you how I feel, I was scared if I got rejected, and we can't be friends anymore, but now I have to tell you. When I sleep I dreamed about you, when I closed my eyes, you were there, when I study, my mind is all about you, I can't stop thinking about you, I kept telling myself that it's not possible, but my heart, my brain are just not listen to me. So I'm here now, to ask you that. Will you go out with me?"  
  
Yaten took a deep breath and waiting for the answer.  
  
I looked at him happily, I could feel the love from him, 'How could I didn't know? How stupid am I?'  
  
I wanted to say yes, but I said, "Did u send my those love letters?"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~  
  
Did Yaten send Amy those love letters? Please REVIEW my story so I can continue AND PLEASE DO TELL ME WHO DO YOU WANT AMY BE TOGETHER, GEORGE? OR YATEN??  
  
Water Princess 


	3. Author's Note

Author: Hi guys! Please REVIEW MY STORY AND TELL ME WHICH CHARACTER SHOULD BE WITH AMY!!! Yaten or Greg!!! I have to know your opinion before I start the third Chapter!!!  
  
Water Princess 


	4. I REALLY don't know

YAY!!! So many reviews! Thanx!!!!!  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
Yaten took a deep breath and waiting for the answer.  
  
I looked at him happily, I could feel the love from him, 'How could I didn't know? How stupid am I?'  
  
I wanted to say yes, but I said, "Did u send my those love letters?"  
  
~*~**~*~*  
  
Chapter3  
  
~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"No, I did!" I turned around and I saw him.  
  
"Greg? What are you doing here?" I said surprisedly, "I thought you were in America!"  
  
"Yes, I was. Amy," Greg looking at my eyes deeply, "But I thought it would be the time to come back and ask you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Girl, friend?" I blushed, but then I remember Yaten was still there.  
  
'What should I do?' I keep asking myself, standing in the middle of those two handsome guys.  
  
"I don't know, these happened so quick! I need a bit more time to think about it." I said looking at the floor and trying to get the answer.  
  
"Yea, I understand." Yaten said warmly and walk towards me, "I'll wait for you, even if you don't choose me!"  
  
Yaten walked away slowly, but I know his heart is hurting, after all the things he had done for me, I did nothing but looking floor.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
I looked up at Greg, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to choose me or him?" Greg said nervously.  
  
"I don't know! I'm lost!" I started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Greg holds my face up and look at my eyes deeply once again, "I just want you to know that I'll always love you, always…"  
  
Greg bent down and trying to press his lips onto mine. I closed my eyes gently and hold myself tight.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amy! I know I shouldn't do that!" Greg moved away from me and then walked away as fast as he could.  
  
'What happened?' I thought.  
  
Then I feel my face is wet and sticky, I looked at Greg's shadow and whispered, "I'm sorry, Greg. It's all my fault…"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
At Raye's temple…  
  
"What's wrong, Amy?" Raye walked into the room with a plate of chocolate cookies.  
  
"Yea, Amy! What's wrong? You don't look so good!" Luna jumped down from the table.  
  
"I…I'm lost." I said disappointedly.  
  
"What? You're lost?" Serena, Mina and Lita walked in, with full of surprises on their face.  
  
"Yea…" I looked at my best friends and told them all the things that just happened…  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Serena screamed so loud that all the girls covered their ears.  
  
"I know! It's like… So unbelievable!" Mina added, she always had a crush on Yaten.  
  
"Amy! You are in luck!" Raye laughed evilly.  
  
"Stop it, it's not funny!" I looked at them with angriness on my face.  
  
"Ok, stop it guys!" Lita yelled and then leaned on me, "So, tell me whom are you going to choose?"  
  
"I REALLY have no idea! That's why I told you guys!" I said hopelessly.  
  
"Yaten! He's SO cute! You two will make a very cute couple!" Mina putt her hand up and calling it out loudly.  
  
"No, Greg! You always had a crush on him!" Serena giggles.  
  
"I think you shouldn't ask us but yourself!" Luna said calmly, " It is your relationship after all."  
  
"I knew that, but I just don't know I like which one better."  
  
"I know a very good way to find out whom you like better!" Raye said confidently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO, what do you think? Please R&R!!! And yea, you still can tell me which one is better for Amy, Yaten or Greg!  
  
Water Princess 


End file.
